Blue Sapphire
by Runriran
Summary: Terjebak di tubuh yang berbeda membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya... 'Dokter aneh berkacamata itu bilang aku amnesia ? Sejak kapan aku amnesia ? Jelas-jelas aku masih ingat siapa diriku,'/"Siapa Haruto ? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto bukan Haruto," WARNING ! OOC, OC, Yaoi, typos, dll. Chapter 3 Update !
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Terjebak di tubuh yang berbeda membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya... 'Dokter aneh berkacamata itu bilang aku amnesia ? Sejak kapan aku amnesia ? Jelas-jelas aku masih ingat siapa diriku,'/"Siapa Haruto ? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto bukan Haruto," WARNING ! OOC, OC, Yaoi, typos, dll.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaaa !"

Teriakan menggelegar seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di pipinya membuat seluruh penghuni toko kue yang dimiliki oleh seorang gadis cantik keturunan cina dengan kedua cepol di kepalanya itu menoleh, begitu juga dengan gadis bersurai pink panjang yang sedang duduk menikmati _Machiatto_nya,

"Kecilkan suaramu, Kiba ! Kau mengganggu ketenangan tamu lain !" hardik Sakura,

"Ada apa, Kiba ?" Tenten datang menghampiri meja Sakura sambil membawa air mineral dan memberikannya pada Kiba yang kondisinya sudah seperti orang kemalingan, "Pelan-pelan minumnya," ucap Tenten kalem,

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Ga-gawat !" Kiba meminum segelas air yang diberikan oleh Tenten dengan sekali teguk, "Naruto... Naruto kecelakaan ! Di-dia amnesia !"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, mau ke mana ?" seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan mata lavender dan rambut coklatnya yang terurai panjang bak bintang iklan shampoo bertanya pada sahabat karibnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri setelah menerima telpon dari seseorang,

"Rumah sakit," jawab Sasuke acuh sambil memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya, "Si dobe itu kecelakaan," tambahnya,

"A-apa !? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Neji seraya ikut memasukkan buku-buku dalam tasnya, "Aku juga ikut !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Runriran**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: ? Friendship ? Romance ?**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Rated: M (Mungkin?)**

**.**

**.**

**Blue Sapphire**

**.**

**.**

**.:SasuNaru:.**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, OC, Typos, Gajeness, Yaoi, slight Straight**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini rumahmu, sayang," ucap seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah dengan mata hijau zambrud, Kushina,

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan gaya rambut a la duren, kulit tan yang eksotis serta bola mata berwarna Blue Sapphire mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, 'Rumah yang sederhana,' batinnya,

"Naruto, kamarmu ada di lantai atas di sebelah kiri. Istirahat lah dulu, kau kan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit," nasihat Kushina pada anaknya,

Naruto melihat sebuah figura photo, figura dengan berbagai ukiran kayu yang cantik dipingirnya, "Siapa dia ?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk seorang pemuda bersurai merah panjang dengan gaya rambut _pony tail_ dalam figura tersebut,

"Dia kakakmu, Naruto. Namanya Kyuubi, tapi sekarang dia sedang berada di Amerika untuk menghadiri seminar Sains," jelas Kushina pada anaknya,

Naruto mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan istirahat dulu, Kaa-san," ucap Naruto seraya berjalan menuju lantai atas,

Naruto ? POV's

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai atas, pintu sebelah kiri kah ? Pintu dengan gambar jeruk yang ada didepannya ? Jeruk ? Seleranya aneh juga, masa menandai kamar dengan gambar buah ?

Sebelum aku memasuki kamar itu mataku menangkap sesuatu. Kamar didepan kamarku ini ? Pemilik kamar ini lebih aneh lagi, menandai kamar dengan gambar kitsune, rubah ekor sembilan ? Apa ini kamar orang yang bernama Kyuubi itu ? Mungkin saja, habis cocok sekali dengan namanya sih,

Aku berbalik menuju kamar dengan gambar jeruk di depannya itu, aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu, mataku mengamati tiap-tiap sudut kamar. Yang tinggal di kamar ini pasti penggila orange, karena hampir seluruh barang yang ada di kamar ini berwarna orange. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

Waktu itu aku sedang menuju kampus dengan Lotus Evora kuning kesayanganku pada saat aku melihat ada seekor kucing hitam yang sedang menyebrang jalan, waktu itu aku sudah menginjak rem namun mobilku tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Lalu, aku membanting stir ke kiri dan aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Pada saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Tapi anehnya adalah rumah sakit itu tidak berada di Tokyo melainkan Fukuoka. Sejak kapan orang yang tinggal di Tokyo di masukkan ke rumah sakit di sebuah desa terpencil, dan lagi dokter aneh berkacamata itu bilang aku amnesia ? Sejak kapan aku amnesia ? Jelas-jelas aku masih ingat siapa diriku. Dokter aneh itu juga mengatakan sesuatu yang sama anehnya, 'Ikutilah roda takdir, karena takdir itulah yang akan menuntunmu pada kebenaran,'

Dia dokter apa peramal sih ? Ngoceh tidak jelas tentang takdir. Ikuti takdir ? Apa aku harus tetap berada di sini ? Menjadi seorang anak yang sama sekali belum pernah kukenal ataupun kutemui ? Uzumaki Naruto... Aneh sekali, apa ini memang kebetulan ? Anak bernama Naruto itu, entah kenapa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan wajahku. Tapi, kulitku tidak tan dan aku tidak punya tanda lahir yang mirip kumis kucing ini, rambutku juga tidak sependek ini.

Aneh, semuanya aneh. Apa anak yang bernama Naruto itu sekarang juga sedang sama bingungnya denganku ? Berada di tempat yang asing, dengan orang-orang yang asing juga tubuh yang asing ? Kepalaku pusing memikirkan hal-hal aneh ini, lebih baik aku tidur...

.

.

.

.

Kepalaku sakit... Aku membuka mataku perlahan, silau. Cahaya lampu yang terlalu terang itu membuatku sulit untuk membuka mata. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, berusaha membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya di ruangan ini. Aku mencium bau obat-obatan, mungkin ini rumah sakit. Tapi, untuk ukuran rumah sakit ini terlalu mewah ? Ada tv flat yang tertempel di dinding ? Ruang tamu ? Kulkas ? Tempat ini bahkan lebih luas dari rumahku !?

"Ng..." suara apa itu ? Ah ! Lebih tepatnya suara siapa ? Kaa-san kah ? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan, mendapati seorang gadis kecil sedang tertidur. Apa ia yang menjagaku ? Tapi aneh sekali, masa anak kecil menjaga pasien, rumah sakit ini benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab, "Ng, Nii-san ?" anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihatku, ternyata ia sudah bangun, ia lalu berdiri dan menekan sebuah tombol yang ada didekat tempat tidurku, "Sebentar lagi dokter datang, Nii-san tidak apa-apa ?" tanya gadis kecil itu padaku. Aku memperhatikannya, gadis kecil itu memiliki rambut kuning pucat panjang dengan bola mata berwarna abu-abu,

"Kau siapa ?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba gadis itu sontak berdiri dan menatapku dengan wajah _shock_,

"Shion," seorang wanita muda bersurai hitam pendek yang mengenakan jas putih khas dokter menepuk bahu gadis kecil itu pelan, "Lebih baik Shion keluar dulu," ucap wanita itu kalem,

Gadis kecil yang kutau bernama Shion itu mengangguk lalu berjalan ke luar kamar. Wanita muda bersurai hitam itu menatapku, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Haruto-kun ?" tanyanya,

Aku menaikkan alisku menatapnya heran, "Siapa Haruto ?" tanyaku, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto bukan Haruto," jelasku,

Wanita itu menghela nafas, ia mengambil sebuah cermin kecil dari saku jas dokternya dan menyerahkannya padaku, "Lihatlah," perintahnya,

Aku mengambil cermin itu, tanganku bergetar melihat sosok yang terpantul dalam cermin. Ini bukan aku !? Kulitku tidak putih dan tidak ada tanda lahir di pipiku !? "Siapa dia !?" tanyaku seraya menatap horror wajah yang terpantul di cermin yang sama miripnya dengan wajah asliku,

"Namanya Namikaze Haruto," jawab wanita itu, "Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Shizune, aku dokter di sini." jelasnya,

"Aa, maaf, tapi Shizune-san aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini,"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi." ucapnya, "Ini fenomena pertama yang pernah kutemui," aku tidak mengerti apa maksud wanita di depanku ini,

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," tambahku,

"Pemilik rumah sakit ini adalah nenek dari Namikaze Haruto-kun, sebentar lagi beliau akan datang. Dialah yang akan menjelaskannya," aku mengangguk,

"Lalu, siapa gadis kecil bernama Shion itu ?" tanyaku melanjutkan pembicaraan,

"Oh, dia adik Haruto-kun." jawab Shizune-san,

CKLEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, seorang wanita dewasa berwajah cantik dengan rambut kuning pucat panjangnya yang diikat dua juga... _big boobs_... Siapa dia ?

"Tsunade-sama !" Shizune-san membungkukkan badanya seraya menyapa wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk, ia memperhatikanku, "Siapa ?" tanyaku bingung,

"Ini Tsunade-sama, pemilik rumah sakit ini juga nenek dari Haruto-kun," _What the Hell !?_ Nenek !? Wanita ini jelas-jelas tidak kelihatan seperti nenek-nenek !?

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak percaya, bocah ?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku, benar-benar tidak mengerti, "Shizune, kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Kabuto ?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Kabuto ? Jangan-jangan...?

"A-ano, Kabuto-san itu jangan-jangan... Yakushi-san ?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan Shizune-san, "Ja-jangan-jangan..."

"Ya, jiwa yang berada di dalam tubuh Uzumaki Naruto di Fukuoka sekarang adalah jiwa Namikaze Haruto-kun. Kami mengetahui hal ini juga karena Kabuto," aku hanya bisa menganga, _shock_. Bagaimana bisa jiwa kami tertukar ? Lalu, bagaimana cara kami kembali ? Tidak mungkin aku harus tetap berada di tubuh yang sama sekali asing bagiku ini selamanya, kan?,

"Aku ingin kau bekerja sama untuk saat ini," aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap wanita bernama Tsunade itu, "Selama kami mencari cara untuk mengembalikan jiwa kalian aku ingin kau dan juga anak bodoh itu merahasiakan hal ini dan tetap menjalani kehidupan kalian dengan tubuh itu,"

"Mana mungkin !? Aku dan dia jelas-jelas orang yang berbeda, orang-orang pasti akan curiga !" tolakku kasar, yang benar saja ?!

"Tidak akan curiga, Naruto-kun. Kami sudah menyiapkan alasan yang tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan," aku menatap Shizune-san bingung, maksudnya apa ?

"Amnesia. Itu alasan paling tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi saat ini," aku menundukkan kepalaku, mencoba berfikir sejenak. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, memang...

Aku pun mengangguk menyetujui rencana dari nenek Haruto, "Tapi, Namikaze-san,"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, akan terdengar aneh," ucapnya,

"Kalau begitu Baa-san ? Tidak apa-apa ?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil,

Tsunade Baa-san berbalik menuju pintu keluar, "Ah, di depan ada Uchiha, Hyuga dan Nara," infonya,

Aku menoleh menatap Shizune-san, "Siapa mereka ?" tanyaku,

"Sahabat-sahabat Haruto-kun di Universitas. Kalau tidak salah Haruto-kun mengambil jurusan Manajemen Bisnis di Universitas," hmm, bisnis ya ? Jurusan yang membosankan, seperti Sai, "Oh, ya, Naruto-kun. Bersikaplah seperti biasa, aku yakin lambat laun kau pasti bisa akrab dengan mereka seperti Haruto-kun juga." aku menggumankan kata 'ya', "Ah, hampir saja lupa !" Shizune-san berbalik menatap diriku sebelum keluar, "Kau harus hati-hati pada ibu Haruto-kun, aku dan Tsunade-sama curiga bahwa dia adalah dalang di balik kecelakaan yang menimpa Haruto-kun," tambahnya lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan,

Ibu Haruto ingin membunuhnya ? Ma-masa iya ? Mana ada ibu kandung yang mau membunuh anaknya sendiri ! Tidak mungkin ! Ya kan...?

"Haru-nii !" Shion masuk diiringi oleh 3 orang pemuda yang aku duga adalah sahabat Haruto.

Pemuda yang berada paling dekat dengan Shion memiliki rambut berwarna raven dengan style a la pantat ayam juga mata berwarna onyx serta kulit seputih susu, ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang datar ? Selanjutnya adalah pemuda dengan mata lavender tanpa pupilnya dengan rambut coklat panjang dan yang terakhir adalah pemuda dengan rambut style a la nanas dengan mata kuacinya yang terlihat bosan dan... Ngantuk ?

"Haru-nii ! Jangan mengacuhkanku !?" ah, dia ngambek,

"Iya, Shion ?" aku memaksakan diri tersenyum pada Shion dan membuatnya mengerutkan dahi,

"Haru-nii, benar-benar lupa pada Shion ?" dia bertanya dengan wajah khawatir padaku,

Aku tersenyum, lagi, "Maaf ya, Shion," Shion tertunduk lesu mendengar jawabanku,

"Apa yang terjadi ?" pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu menghampiriku, "Ah, aku lupa. Namaku Hyuga Neji, dia Uchiha Sasuke," Neji menunjuk pemuda berambut raven pantat ayam di sebelahnya, "Dan dia Nara Shikamaru," pemuda berambut nanas itu mengangkat tangannya lalu menguap, "Jadi ?"

"Ah, kata Shizune-san rem mobilku blong," ucapku,

Pemuda berambut raven yang bernama Sasuke itu mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penyebab kecelakaan Haruto, ?

"Shion-chan, mau menemaniku membeli _snack_ dan minuman ?" tanya pemuda bermarga Nara itu pada Shion, Shion mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkanku dengan Neji dan Sasuke,

"Kenapa ?" tanyaku polos, Sasuke menggeram kesal,

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa ?" aku menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Neji,

Mataku beralih menatap Sasuke, anak itu dari tadi tidak berbicara sama sekali. Mungkin merasa diperhatikan ia melayangkan pandangannya padaku, "Kapan keluar ?" aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping kanan, tidak mengerti.

"Apanya yang keluar ?"

"Kapan keluar rumah sakit, dobe," a-apa tadi katanya ? Aku tidak salah dengar kan ? Atau telingaku yang sedang error ? Aku mendengar dia memanggilku dobe ? Dobe !? Demi tuhan aku tidak bodoh !?

"Aku tidak dobe, teme !?" hardikku kasar, Neji tersentak mendengar ucapanku. Yaah, karena terlalu sering bersama Sakura-chan sifatnya jadi ikut menular padaku deh, hehe,

"Waaah~ ini pertama kalinya bagiku mendengar seorang Namikaze Haruto membalas perkataan seorang Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Neji sambil tertawa ringan,

"Memangnya aku yang dulu tidak pernah membalas omongannya apa ?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk wajah si pantat ayam itu,

Neji tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak, bahkan kau tidak akan menganggap kata-kata Sasuke sama sekali," aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sedangkan Sasuke sedang mengarahkan _deathglare_nya pada Neji,

CKLEK

"Haru-nii !" Shion datang dengan membawa sekantung plastik yang berisi makanan ringan dan minuman. Neji mengambil roti melon dan susu kotak, sedangkan Shikamaru menjamah roti yakisoba dan dan kopi kaleng. Sasuke sendiri mengambil sandwich tomat dan sekaleng jus tomat ?

"Kalian belum makan siang ?" Neji menggeleng pelan, "Padahal sekarang sudah hampir jam 5 sore,"

"Begitu mendengar berita kalau kau kecelakaan kami langsung ke sini," jelas Neji, aku tidak tau Haruto memiliki teman-teman yang baik dan perhatian, membuatku sedikit iri. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku di sana ? Apa mereka khawatir ? Bagaimana dengan Kaa-san ?

Shion menarik lenganku dan tersenyum lalu menyodorkan plastik makanan padaku, aku tersenyum padanya lalu mencari-cari jus jeruk. Tidak ada jus jeruk malah adanya soda lemon, tidak apa lah, rasanya pasti kurang lebih sama saja. Aku pun mengambil soda lemon dari dalam plastik itu dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyambar minumanku seenak jidatnya, "Orang sakit dilarang minum soda !" tegasnya,

Ck, si teme ini, seenaknya saja. "Teme, aku kan baru bangun dan butuh yang segar-segar," rayuku, Sasuke tidak bergeming seakan aku tidak berada di sini, sial ! "Temee~ aku mau soda~" rayuku lagi dengan mata a la _puppy eyes_ yang membuat Neji dan Shikamaru hampir tersedak melihatnya sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapku sekilas lalu meneguk soda lemon itu hingga tak tersisa. Chikuso ! "Teme !"

"Haruto-kun tidak boleh minum soda dulu," tiba-tiba Shizune sudah berada di samping ranjangku untuk mengecek infus,

"Ka-kapan masuknya ?" gila, memang dia hantu apa tiba-tiba muncul, mengerikan.

"Ng, tadi Shizu-nee masuk bareng Shion, kok," yang benar ? Kok aku tidak melihat ya, "Shizu-nee mau ?" Shion menyodorkan plastik makanan pada Shizune-san,

Shizune-san mengambil sekotak susu coklat lalu meminumnya, "Haruto-kun, kau sebenarnya sudah boleh pulang hari ini, tapi kau kan tinggal di apartemen dan sekarang sudah senja, kami di sini tidak bisa mengatarmu. Jadi, bagaimana ? Mau berada di sini sampai besok ? Tsunade-sama juga tidak akan keberatan," aku menundukkan wajahku, bingung,

"Kau ingin pulang, Haru ?" aku menatap Neji yang sedang menghabiskan roti melon ketiganya, "Kami bisa mengantarmu, ya kan, Sas ?" aku menoleh pada Sasuke, ia menatapku sekilas lalu berguman 'hn' membuatku tersenyum,

.

.

.

* * *

**yaaay yaaay**

**cerita baru *\(^0^)/* sudah lama anri pengen publish akhirnya kesampean juga (^/\^)**

**trimakasii ya udah mau baca ^^ mohon reviewnya yaa**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, minna ^^ chapter 2 Blue Shappire kali ini masih menceritakan awal kehidupan Naruto dan Haruto,

Karakter-karakter yang lain mulai bermunculan juga, bagi yang belum tau Sara dan Shion mereka muncul di Naruto Shippuden the Movie, entah kenapa anri suka melibatkan chara-chara di the movie :D

Anri juga minta maap lama updatenya ya *deepbow

* * *

**Thanks to reviewers #deepbow**

**AkemyYamat**o : bisa jadi haruto dan naruto memang kembar tapi sayangnya minakushi ga cerai di sini, trims reviewnya ya ^^

**ryanfujoshiSN** : iya ^^ diusahaiin secepatnya :D trims ya reviewnya ^^

**Network Error** : OwO arata kangatari ? itu apa ? anime atau fic ? iya ini anri lanjut, trims reviewnya yaa ^^

**Uzumaki Scout 36** : Iya :D ini anri lanjuuuut, trims ya reviewnya ^^

**widi orihara** : siip, ini dilanjut :D, trims reviewnya ya ^^

**aginta** : iya ada, ini anri lanjut :D trims ya reviewnya ^^

**Guest1** : iya, ini anri update :D maaf ya updatenya lama, trims reviewnya ya ^^

**Guest2** : maaf updatenya lama, trims ya reviewnya ^^

**BlackXX** : iya, anri udah udpate ni :D, trims reviewnya ya ^^

**Nitya-chan** : makasii ya, ini anri lanjut :D trims ya reviewnya ^^

**SasuNaru Anime** : makasii ya :D chap 2 udah lanjut, trims reviewnya ya ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke akan mengantarmu ke apartemen,"

"Kau tidak ikut ?" Neji menggeleng,

"Aku dan Shikamaru sebenarnya sudah ada janji dengan seseorang," Naruto mengangguk,

Sasuke datang mengangkut barang bawaan Naruto ke dalam mobil Porsche birunya, "Masuk, dobe,"

"Teme, cerewet," Naruto duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi, ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Neji dan Shikamaru, "Sampai jumpa, terima kasih sudah menjengukku,"

Setelah mobil Sasuke tak terlihat lagi Neji menolehkan kepalanya pada Shikamaru, "Kita melakukan hal yang benar kan ?"

"Ck, mendokusai," Shikamaru menguap, "Menurutmu apa Sasuke bisa tahan ?" Neji mengangkat bahunya,

"Entah, godaannya lebih kuat kali ini, semoga saja,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Blue Shappire  
**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Runriran

Chapter II

**WARNING :** **AU, OOC, OC, Typos, Gajeness, Yaoi, slight Straight**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen dengan raut wajah bingung, 'Aku kan bukan Haruto, mana aku tau di mana biasanya dia menyimpan kunci apartemen,' Sasuke lalu menggeser tubuh Naruto, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci apartemen Haruto,

Terbuka

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menyelonong masuk membawa barang bawaan Naruto, "Teme, kok kau bisa punya kuncinya ?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku memegang kunci duplikatnya, dobe,"

Naruto terdiam, 'Iya juga ya, kan dia sahabat Haruto,' batinnya

.

.

.

Haruto POV's

"Kaa-san ! Ittekimasu !" dari dapur aku mendengar Kaa-san menjawab 'Itterashai'. Akupun membuka pintu rumah, sepupu jauh Naruto yang bernama Sara sudah menungguku di depan rumah dengan sepeda gunungnya,

"Lama !" omelnya. Karena alibiku sebagai penderita amnesia, Sara yang tinggal tepat disebelah rumahku kini akan menemaniku berangkat bila jam kuliah kami sama. Sara memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah yang diikat diujung rambutnya, ia mengambil jurusan tata busana dan memiliki cita-cita untuk membuka toko baju maupun butik sendiri.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia mengambil jurusan seni musik. Pada saat Kaa-san memberitahuku tentang hal itu, aku benar-benar merasa senang. Sebenarnya jurusan yang paling kuinginkan adalah musik, namun pekerjaan Tou-san membuatku lebih memilih jurusan Manajemen Bisnis daripada seni musik. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyesali hal itu karena aku melakukannya dengan niatan untuk membantu Tou-san.

"Naruto, kita sudah sampai," aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada sebuah gedung bertingkat 2 di depanku, "Selamat datang di fakultas Seni !" bangunannya beton, lumayan bagus untuk seukuran Universitas di sebuah desa kecil, "Kelasmu ada di sana," Sara menunjuk kelas di pojok kanan atas di lantai 2, "Kalau tidak salah, sekarang jam..."

"Kelas Vokal,"

"Ya ! Benar ! Semangat ya, Naru ! Aku pergi dulu !" Sara berteriak seraya meninggalkanku di depan fakultas seni,

'Ah, aku lupa ! Aku belum bilang soal Sai... Hmm, tak apalah, toh nanti Sai juga akan menyapanya bila bertemu,' batin Sara,

Tidak ada yang spesial di kelas ini, tapi aku tidak bosan sedikitpun, menikmati malah. Kelas yang begitu asing bagiku ini isinya tidak lebih dari 20 mahasiswa. Ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku, seorang gadis bersurai pink pucat, dia memiliki bakat dalam bermain seruling bahkan tidak sedikit laki-laki yang mengkerubunginya. Rupanya dia primadona di kelas ini.

"Namanya Tayuya, Haruno Tayuya," aku menoleh dan mendapati dua orang kembar bergender sama yang lalu duduk disamping kanan dan kiriku, "Perkenalkan aku Sakon dan dia Ukon,"

"Uzumaki Naruto," jawabku singkat,

"Uzumaki-kun sekarang lebih pendiam ya," aku menoleh ke arah Ukon dengan wajah datar,

"Iya, seperti apa ya, hm, lebih tepatnya kalem," tambah Sakon,

Tiba-tiba kedua saudara itu mengarahkan mata mereka ke depan pintu kelas dimana seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan warna mata dan rambut sehitam langit malam berjalan memasuki kelas. Entah kenapa kehadirannya membuat hening kelas ini,

"Datang deh~" Ukon berdiri dan diikuti oleh Sakon,

"Uzumaki-kun, kalau kau tertarik dengan Tayuya kami bisa membantumu, jangan sungkan-sungkan" ucap Sakon sebelum pergi menjauh menuju tempat dimana Tayuya duduk. Orang aneh,

"Naruto," aku mendongakkan wajahku memandang seseorang yang memanggil namaku dan menatapnya datar. "Namaku Sai, apa tadi pagi Sara tidak memberitahumu tentangku ?" wajahku datar tapi entah kenapa wajahnya lebih tanpa ekspresi, aku menggeleng. Sai menghela nafas, "Dasar cabai kadaluarsa itu," ia duduk disampingku lalu mengeluarkan dompet dan menunjukkan sebuah foto di dalamnya,

Aku mengambil dan mengamatinya. Ada 7 orang anak dalam foto itu, termasuk Naruto, Sara dan Sai, "Ini foto ?" tanyaku ambigu,

"Foto sahabat-sahabatmu," dia menunjuk foto pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya yang sedang menggendong seekor anjing, "Namanya Inuzuka Kiba dia di Fakultas Peternakan dan anjingnya bernama Akamaru," mataku menangkap wajah seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang, "Yang memakai cepol ini Tenten, dia mengambil jurusan Pastry sedangkan yang berambut pink ini Sakura, jurusan Kedokteran," aku mengangguk lalu menunjuk pemuda bersurai merah maroon dengan tato kanji ai di dahinya, "Dia Gaara, jurusan Sains. Tapi, sekarang dia sedang berada di Amerika bersama Kakakmu," jelasnya,

"Jurusanmu ?" aku bertanya dengan mata yang masih mengarah pada foto ditanganku,

"Ah, jurusanku Seni lukis. Karena itu kita akan sering bertemu karena masih satu fakultas. Tapi, aku juga mengambil jurusan Manajemen Bisnis jadi mungkin di luar perkuliahan kau akan jarang bertemu denganku,"

"Di sini bisa mengambil 2 jurusan ?" Sai mengangguk, "Oh ya, nanti setelah jam terakhir jangan langsung pulang ya. Kita berkumpul di toko milik Tenten dulu," Sai berdiri dari kursinya, aku menyerahkan foto itu dan dia menyimpannya kembali ke dalam dompetnya, "Dan kalau bisa jangan dekat-dekat dengan si kembar itu ataupun genk mereka, okey,"

"Kenapa ?" Sai memandang sekumpulan orang yang mengerubungi Tayuya, termasuk Sakon-Ukon,

"_They're creepy guys_" jawab Sai sambil tertawa kecil,

"Yah, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu," Sai mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan 'jaa ne' padaku,

Aku menatap sekeliling kelas, bosan. Lalu, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas, menikmati sejuknya udara pedesaan. Pada saat aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantung celanaku, aku menyentuh sebuah _handphone_ berwarna orange. Ini _handphone_ Naruto, apa aku coba saja menelepon dengan nomor ini ke _handphone_ku ?

.

.

.

Naruto POV's

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah ruangan kelas yang sama sekali asing bagiku. Universitas di Tokyo benar-benar berbeda dengan Universitasku, mahasiswa di sini lebih dari puluhan ribu, membayangkannya saja membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku melihat Neji sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku tersenyum padanya lalu berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah Neji. Kelas di sini berbentuk seperti theatre atau bioskop, dosen berada di bawah sedangkan tempat duduk para mahasiswa berjejer seperti tangga yang membentuk huruf U. Belum sempat aku menaruh tas ranselku seorang gadis berteriak histeris sambil berlari menuju ke arahku.

Gi-gila ? Masa cewek ini ma-

BRUK

Dia menerjang tubuhku sampai aku terduduk di bangku, ia memelukku erat, "Haru~ kau sudah sembuh !? Ingat denganku kan ?" aku menatap horror gadis bersurai kuning pucat panjang yang diikat a la _pony tail_ ini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Neji, meminta bantuan dan ia hanya tertawa sambil mengangkat bahunya, _damn_ _!_

"Ng, maaf, siapa ya ?" gadis di depanku ini mentatapku _shock_ lalu ia memegerjapkan matanya,

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Aku menutup telingaku tidak tahan mendengar teriakan histeris yang keluar bukan hanya dari mulut gadis di depanku melainkan hampir dari seluruh gadis yang ada di kelas ini, "Neji ! Dia benar-benar amnesia ya ?" gadis itu bertanya pada Neji dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus,

"Ya, sepertinya perangainya juga berubah, kemarin dia bahkan membalas perkataan Sasuke dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme'," jelas Neji sambil tertawa kecil,

Aku tidak mengerti, siapa cewek ini, "Ah, namaku Yamanaka Ino," dia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk bersalaman, "dan gadis ini," dia menggeser tubuhnya setelah bersalaman denganku. Gadis dengan mata lavender dan surai yang berwarna biru gelap itu membungkuk singkat padaku, "dia Hyuga Hinata, sepupu Neji," akupun berdiri lalu membungkukkan badanku singkat, "Aku ada di fakultas kedokteran, sedangkan Hinata di fakultas seni," jelasnya,

"Hmm, begitu. Salam kenal yah," Ino tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "A-ada apa ?"

Dia tersenyum, "Salam kenal juga." aku mengangguk, "Hm, benar-benar berbeda ya," aku mengkerutkan dahiku heran, memangnya sifat Haruto yang biasanya seperti apa sih ?, "Biasanya kau tidak pernah sama sekali menganggap orang asing yang mendekatimu, ya kan Hinata ?"

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis bernama Hinata itu, "I-iya, Haru-kun bi-biasanya se-lalu bilang, '_Get lost, bitch !_' be-gitu," mulutku menganga mendengar contoh kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata, membuat Neji tertawa terpingkal-pingkal,

"Hn, dobe," suara itu ! Tidak menolehpun aku tau siapa pemiliknya ! Sasuke teme pantat ayam brengsek !

"Hai, Sas," sapa Neji,

"Yo," Ino mengangkat tangannya diikuti dengan Hinata yang membungkukkan badannya. Kalau kulihat-lihat, Hinata ini adalah gadis yang pemalu ya,

"Hinata, kau mengambil seni apa ?" aku mencoba bersabar dengan mengalihkan perhatianku pada Hinata daripada meladeni Sasuke teme itu !

"Se-seni tari, Haru-kun," aku mengangguk, membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Hinata di atas panggung dengan pribadinya yang seperti ini,

"Kalian tidak masuk kelas ? Jam pertama akan segera dimulai," suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku, Ino lalu menyeret Hinata keluar kelas setelah mengucapkan 'Jaa ne' pada kami,

Sasuke duduk menyamankan diri disebelahku, "Aku tidak tau kalau kalian satu jurusan denganku," Neji tersenyum simpul padaku,

"Karena kau dobe, dobe,"

TWICH

"Temeee !"

~Aka ni somatta~ yuuhi ni~

Eh? Itu _handphone_ Haruto ? Sasuke dan Neji menoleh ke arahku,

~Chikatta~ kotoba wa~

Aku mengaduk-aduk isi tasku, Mana ya ? Mana ? Kenapa tidak ada ?

~Sepia no tsuki ni~ suikomarete yuku~

"Cari yang benar, dobe," teme brengsek ! Bisanya cuma bicara saja, bantu cari kek,

~Haruka musunda~Atsui kizuna~

Klik, "Halo ?" jawabku tanpa memperhatikan nomor panggilan,

[Uzumaki...] aku terkejut... Uzumaki... Jangan-jangan ini...

"Namikaze..." ucapku seraya memejamkan mata, jantungku berdegup kencang,

[Hm, Uzumaki Naruto ya. Apa kau punya waktu ?] aku melihat jam di tanganku, sebentar lagi masuk.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang berada di kelas dan sebentar lagi dosen akan datang," sangking gugupnya aku sampai menggunakan bahasa formal, Neji memperhatikanku, sedangkan Sasuke tetap mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan kelas namun aku tau dia sedang mendengarkan,

[Begitu, sebenarnya aku juga. Jadi, bagaimana kalau sepulang kuliah ?] tanyanya lagi, aku memutar bola mataku berfikir,

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa, nanti aku akan menghubungimu,"

[Ok,] Tut tut tut

Seperti yang kuduga, sangat cuek dan seenaknya sendiri. Seperti si teme disampingku ini, "Siapa ?" Tanya Neji padaku,

"Teman," Neji mengangguk,

Naruto POV's END

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2 Owari...**

**°•(̯^┌┐^)•°**

**Mind to review minna ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, minna ^^ chapter 3 ini wordnya dikit karena percakapan HaruNaru di telpon gomen ne, Next chapter akan Anri perbanyak wordnya :D

Ibu Haruto di sini adalah ibu Shion di Naruto Shippuden The Movie, Miroku.

* * *

**Thanks to Reviewers #deepbow**

**ryanfujoshiSN : **Eeh ? pendek banget ya te-hee #plakk next chap diusahaiin panjang deh, iyah, mereka udah saling berbagi informasi tentang keluarga masing-masing,

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : **anri ga mau ada cinta segitiga, huweeee, kasian Narutonya nanti sengsara *pukpuk Naruto* Haruto straight kok, jadi bakalan jadi cinta bertepuk sebelah kaki, eh, tangan, hehe

**Sachi Alsace : **Sai sahabatnya Naruto kok, kalau biasanya sahabat dekat Naruto itu Kiba atau Gaara, di sini sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Naruto itu Sai, karena mereka satu fakultas jadinya sering sama-sama,

**Vermthy : **iya ^^ ini di update Vermthy-san,

**widi orihara : **eee? Wordnya dikit ya, perasaan anri udah banyak #plakk iya, next chap diperbanyak deh :D

**Network Error : **etto, iya, Net-san, Naruto ada anime ada mangany juga hehee

**anmuy : **iya, makasii ^^ ini sudah update,

**Guest : **gomen ne, anri emang sering ngadat updatenya, lola :D hehe ini udah update yang ke3,

**ringo revenge : **iyah, Haruto straight, biar Sasuke menderita hahaha *ketawa setan* anri ga rela soalnya kalau ngasih Naruto ke Sasuke sebelum dia menderita, wkwk, anri ga suka ada cinta segitiga, cukup biarkan Sasuke sengsara ajj,

**princessnaruto : **hehe, iyah, diusahaiin deh cepet updatenya, soalnya anri suka lelet kalau udah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, jadinya lupa deh, sesuai charanya SasuNaru kok, iyah, ini anri banyakin Narutonya :D

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : **OwO makasii ya Gunchan ^^ ngomong-ngomong itu hpnya ga apa tuh ? waaah Haruto dapet anti fans nih, anri senang, wkwk. Yah, kalau untuk Sasuke kayanya sih begitu. 'Ikutilah roda takdir, karena takdir itulah yang akan menuntunmu pada kebenaran,' ikutilah pepatah Kabuto dan kebenaran akan terungkap *pose Kindaichi*

* * *

.

.

.

Tenten_s' Bakery Shop_

"Sai, mana Naruto ?" Sai mengangkat bahu mendengar pertanyaan Kiba,

"Aku tidak menemukannya selesai jam kuliah tadi, jadi aku langsung saja ke sini," Kiba hanya geleng-geleng,

Sedangkan Sakura yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju toko Tenten melihat Naruto yang sedang berjongkok di pinggir kolam kecil di taman dekat kampus dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Sakura menyentuh pundak Naruto pelan membuat si empunya menoleh,

"Naruto, sedang apa di sini ?" Haruto hanya menatap Sakura datar lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ikan-ikan yang sedang berebut makanan di kolam, "Kau memberi mereka makan ?" Tanya Sakura lagi, kini iapun ikut berjongkok disamping Haruto yang sedang memberi makan ikan dengan remah-remah roti.

Haruto menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menoleh memperhatikan Sakura yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat ikan-ikan di kolam. Begitu Sakura menyadari bahwa ia sedang ditatap, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya, "Apa ?"

Haruto menyentuh pipi Sakura yang kini sukses memerah, ia menatap Sakura datar… "Jidatmu lebar," gumannya,

"SHANAROOOOO !"

.

.

.

* * *

**Blue Shappire**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Runriran

Chapter III

**WARNING :** **AU, OOC, OC, Typos, Gajeness, Yaoi, slight Straight**

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya, ia sedang melamun. 'Apa maksudnya tadi malam…'

_**FlashBack…**_

_**GREB**_

_**Buah jeruk yang baru saja dibeli dari supermarket terdekat itu jatuh berhamburan. Kenapa ? karena pemiliknya saat ini sedang dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang memeluknya,**_

"_**Sa-suke ? A-ada apa ?" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto, tangannya bergetar, "Teme, kau kenapa ?" tanya Naruto lagi,**_

"_**Dasar, dobe ! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk berhati-hati bila menyetir ! Baka !"**_

"_**Teme, kau menyalahkan aku !? Apa kau tidak dengar apa kata Shizune-san, hah !? Rem mobilku blong ! Itu bukan salahku, tau !" balas Naruto**_

"_**Baka !" Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya, "Itu gara-gara kau tidak waspada, dobe !" Naruto naik pitam, kalaupun dia berada di posisi Haruto sekarang ini dia juga tidak akan sudi disalahkan seperti ini. Namun, belum sempat Naruto membalas pekataannya, Sasuke sudah melanjutkan omelannya, "Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, hah !? Bagaimana kalau…kalau…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia memejamkan matanya, menggeram marah.**_

"_**Maaf…" Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto, "Maaf karena membuatmu dan yang lain khawatir…" tambah Naruto, ada rasa sedikit penyesalan melihat ekspresi Sasuke, laki-laki yang diluar tampak dingin dan menyebalkan itu ternyata di dalamnya memiliki hati yang tulus.**_

"_**Kata maaf saja tidak cukup, dobe,"**_

_**TWICH**_

'_**Aku tarik kesimpulanku tadi ! Sasuke tetaplah orang yang menyebalkan !' batin Naruto,**_

_**Belum sempat Naruto pergi, Sasuke sudah mendorongnya menuju dinding lalu mengunci Naruto di antara kedua tangannya.**_

"_**Te-teme ! Mau apa kau !?"**_

"_**Menurutmu," Sasuke kini memajukan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan pemuda di depannya yang terlihat terkejut,**_

_**Chup**_

_**Bibir mereka bersentuhan, Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa terdiam shock. Beruntung bagi Naruto, Sasuke yang ingin meneruskan ke tahap selanjutnya terganggu dengan dering telepon miliknya,**_

_**Kilk,**_

"_**Halo," jawab Sasuke kesal,**_

_**[…]**_

"_**Hn,"**_

_**[…]**_

"_**Hn,"**_

_**Klik,**_

_**Sasuke menatap handpohennya dengan kesal, 'Kenapa datang di saat tidak tepat. Cih,' batinnya. Sasuke lalu menolehkan kepalanya, ia menemukan Naruto yang masih shock tidak bergerak. Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, ia mengelus-elus rambut Naruto sayang. "Aku pergi dulu, dobe. Selamat tidur." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup pipi Naruto sebelum pergi,**_

_**Naruto yang baru saja sadar, jatuh terduduk menatap ke arah Sasuke yang telah pergi, "A-apa itu…tadi ?"**_

_**FlashBack End**_

"Haru, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Ino khawatir,

"O-oh, tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Ngomong-ngomog, kok rasanya ada yang kurang ya,"

"Oh, Sasuke. Dia katanya ada urusan penting," Neji melihat jam tangannya,

"Iya, aku tadi juga tidak melihat Sasuke, urusan apa memangnya ?" Neji menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ino, "Hmmm, aneh sekali…"

"Berhenti mengorek-ngorek urusan orang, mendokusai,"

"Bukan urusanmu, mata malas. Memangnya kalian tidak penasaran apa ? tumben sekali Sasuke absen nongkrong,"

"Mu-mungkin urusan kan-tor, Ino," Ino menggeleng,

"Kalau urusan kantor dia pasti memberitahu Neji," Neji mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Ino,

"Su-sudahlah, ki-ta biarkan saja. La-lagipula Sasuke-kun kan me-miliki kehidupan pri-pribadinya sendiri," Naruto mengangguk, Shikamaru menguap, sedangkan Ino menyerengit tidak setuju,

"Bukannya itu Sasuke," celetuk Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah mobil porsche biru yang baru saja parkir di depan sebuah restoran Eropa yang berada tepat di depan kafe dimana mereka nongkrong,

"Mana ? Mana ?"

Mereka mengarahkan pandangan ke arah yang Shikamaru tunjuk dan menemukan Sasuke dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang dengan gaun yang senada dengan rambutnya. Gadis itu menggandeng lengan Sasuke lalu masuk ke restoran tersebut,

"Siapa itu !?" pekik Ino,

"Ke-kekasih kah ?"

Ino menggeleng, "Aku meragukan itu,"

"Lebih baik tanya langsung saja besok, mendokusai,"

Naruto yang sudah kembali ke apartemen Haruto kini sedang _Bad Mood_, 'Dia punya kekasih tapi memperlakukanku seperti itu ! Apa dia mempermainkanku ? atau dengan teman-teman yang lain juga begitu ?' Naruto duduk menyamankan diri lalu menekan tombol _on_ di _remote tv,_ 'Mungkin dia dulu tinggal di luar negeri, kan di luar hal seperti itu dianggap salam,' Belum selesai dengan pikirannya sendiri, _handphone_ milik Haruto berdering,

"Halo,"

[Halo, Uzumaki,] Naruto terkejut, ia pun menegakkan punggungnya,

"Namikaze Haruto ?" tanyanya,

[Hm, Uzumaki Naruto. Di mana kau sekarang ?]

"Aku ? aku sedang di ru… ah, di apartemenmu,"

[Hm, anggap saja tempat sendiri,]

"Eeh ? Ba-baik, arigatou…Mmm, bagaiman denganmu ?"

[Di tempat tinggalmu,]

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Ah, bagaiman kabar Kaa-san ?"

[Hm, baik. Dia sehat…]

"Syukurlah," Naruto mengusap dadanya lega,

[Ibumu…sangat ramah dan perhatian…]

"Ehehehehe, yah, tapi kalau kau membuatnya marah dia akan sangat mengerikan," Naruto tertawa renyah, "Ah !" tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu 'Ibu Haruto…',

[Apa ?]

"Mm, bagaimana kita memberi panggilan masing-masing ya ?" guman Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menyinggung hal yang tadi ia pikirkan,

[Kupikir lebih baik dengan nama pemilik tubuh masing-masing,]

"Mmm," Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Naruto, walau akan terdengar sedikit aneh karena memanggil namaku sendiri,"

[Hm,]

"…", 'Aduuh, apa lagi yang harus kubicarakan…'

[Ceritakan tentang keluargamu,]

JEDAR

_Inner_ Naruto berteriak, 'Ini sih sama saja menyinggung soal ibu !', "Mmm, kau sudah bertemu ibuku kan, yah pokoknya jangan membuat dia marah saja," Naruto mengambil remote tv lalu menekan tombol off,

[…]

"Kakakku sedang berada di Amerika bersama salah satu sahabatku, Gaara. Dia akan pulang minggu depan, ah ! iya ! Kalau kau bertemu dengan mereka berdua kau harus sangat hati-hati, karena mereka sangat sensitif dengan perubahan. Gaara juga berbahaya, kalau tidak hati-hati kita bisa ketahuan," cerocos Naruto,

[Lalu, ayahmu ?]

"Ah, kata Kaa-san dia sudah meninggal saat aku baru lahir. Katanya kecelakaan, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat fotonya sama sekali, aku juga tidak berani bertanya pada Kaa-san,"

[Maaf…]

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, lagipula aku tidak punya ingatan sama sekali tentang ayahku kok,"

[Ternyata kau orang yang banyak omong ya,] celetuk Haruto,

TWICH

"KAN KAU YANG MENYURUHKU BERCERITA !" teriak Naruto,

[…]

"Giliranmu !"

[…]

"Hei, sekarang giliranmu,"

[…]

"Hei !"

[Suaramu bisa merusak gandang telingaku, tidak usah teriak-teriak,]

"Kau duluan yang membuatku kesal, lagipula ini kan suaramu," sahut Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya,

[Sepertinya reputasiku hancur seketika…]

"Hah ? Apa maksudmu ?"

[Tidak, tak apa. Sekarang giliranku kan,]

"Iya,"

[A-]

TUT TUT TUT

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, ia lalu menekan tombol redial,

KLIK

[Pulsamu habis,]

"Aku tau, maaf ya aku memang tidak punya cukup pulsa," omel Naruto,

[Kenapa kau marah-marah ?]

'Cih, dasar tidak sensitif ! Begitu masih tanya kenapa aku marah-marah !?' batin Naruto kesal, "Tidak, ayo lanjutkan,"

[Hn, aku anak pertama dari keluarga Namikaze, adikku bernama Shion, dia masih kelas 5 sd,]

"Ah, aku pernah bertemu dengannya dirumah sakit, dia menjagamu hampir seharian,"

[Ya, dia dekat denganku. Dia juga sering bermain di rumah sakit Baa-san, katanya dia ingin menjadi dokter hebat seperti Baa-san,]

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Baa-chan. Baa-chanmu itu benar-benar berusia 50 tahun lebih ? Kenapa masih seperti 20an ?"

[Entah, mungkin dia membuat ramuan elixir yang bisa tetap awet muda, mengerikan.]

Naruto merinding, "Benar, membayangkan bila semua nenek-nenek seperti itu,"

[Hm, ayahku adalah direktur dari Namikaze corp. namanya Namikaze Minato. Sebulan sekali kau perlu datang mengunjungi rumah utama. Kau bisa tanyakan pada Baa-san, dia akan menemanimu. Oh ya, aku mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis. Kau tidak masalah dengan itu ?]

"Tidak masalah, aku sering membantu Sai belajar jadi aku rasa kau tidak perlu khawatir," Naruto mengangguk, "Ah, bagaimana denganmu ?"

[Hm, aku suka musik. Jangan khawatir, aku berbakat.] Haruto menyeringai di balik telepon,

"Cih, sombong. Aku juga tidak kalah berbakat kok," balas Naruto,

[Oh ya ? Kapan-kapan kita bisa battle kalau begitu,]

"Yap, tidak masalah buatku,"

[Hahahahaha]

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya mendengar tawa Haruto, "Kau kenapa ? Obatmu habis ?",

[Tidak, hahaha, kau orang yang menyenangkan ya,]

'Dan kau orang yang menyebalkan,' Naruto membatin,

[Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kau sudah tau tentang ibuku kan ? Namikaze Miroku,]

"Ti-tidak seluruhnya, hanya beberapa saja," ucap Naruto agak nerves,

[…] Haruto terdiam sejenak, [Apa saja yang kau tau ?]

"Shi-shizune-san cuma bilang untuk berhati-hati, karena dia dan Baa-chan curiga kalau i-ibumulah dalang dibalik ke-kecelakaan yang menimpamu," jelas Naruto mulai gagap seperti Hinata,

[…aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya dia membeciku, karena itu kau harus selalu waspada.], [Ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa ? gagap ? tertular Hinata ?] celetuk Haruto,

Beberapa kedutan muncul di kepala Naruto namun ia berusaha megabaikannya, "Kau tidak bercerita pada ayahmu ?"

[Tidak, ayahku sibuk. Lagipula dia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk keluarganya. Selalu berkutat dengan pekerjaan, aku bahkan yakin dia tidak menjengukmu,]

"…"

[Tidak usah merasa kasihan padaku, aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini. Hanya Shion dan Baa-san yang ada untukku karena itu, sering-seringlah berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Shion selalu ada di sana, kau bisa mengajaknya bermain,]

"Ya, aku akan sering-sering main ke sana," Naruto mengangguk, "Lagipula aku tidak punya adik, pasti akan menyenangkan," gumannya,

[Hm,]

"Kau juga, anggaplah Kaa-san seperti ibumu sendiri,"

[Hm, thanks. Sudah larut, aku akan mematikan sambungannya. Kita lanjutkan nanti. Oh ya, kau bisa pakai kartu ATM didompetku, pinnya SSSS. Pakailah seperlumu,]

"Tidak usah, itu kan uangmu," tolak Naruto,

[Bukan, itu milik ayahku dan sekarang jadi milikmu,]

"Ta-"

[Ini perintah dari pemilik tubuh yang kau tempati, jadi menurutlah,]

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengirim beberapa ke tempatmu,"

[Tidak per-]

"Ini perintah !"

[Hhhh, terserah kau sajalah,] Haruto menghembuskan nafasnya, mengalah, [Aku akan memutuskan sambungannya,]

"Ya, oyasumi… Naruto,"

[Oyasumi… Haru,]

KLIK

Naruto lalu membersihkan badannya dan bersiap untuk tidur, 'Malam kedua aku tidur di tempat ini…' batinnya sebelum terlelap ke alam mimpi. Besoknya, seusai kuliah mereka berkumpul lagi di tempat kemarin untuk makan siang.

"Akhirnya komplit juga hari ini," Ino melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Ngomong-ngomong Sas, wanita yang bersamamu kemarin itu siapa ? kau sampai membolos kuliah seperti itu, tidak kusangka Sasuke yang cuek sekarang tertarik dengan perempuan,"

"Hn," ucap Sasuke datar sambil menikmati jus tomat yang sudah ia pesan,

"Jawab yang benar dong," ucap Ino mulai kesal melihat Sasuke,

"Teman," jawab Sasuke singkat,

"Tapi dia menggandeng lenganmu loh, tidak terlihat seperti teman dimataku," Sasuke yang berwajah datar kali ini memandang Ino dengan _deathglare,_ "Berlaku seperti itu malah meningkatkan rasa curiga dan penasaranku lho,"

"Sudahlah Ino, kalau Sasuke tidak mau bicara kau tidak usah memaksanya," Neji menghela nafas melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu itu,

"Mana bi-mmmph" Shikamaru menyumpalkan roti isi yang dia beli di kantin kampus ke dalam mulut Ino, "aaannmmphhhh"

"Mendokusai," Naruto, Hinata dan Neji _sweatdroop_ melihatnya,

.

.

.

* * *

Chap III owari,

°•(^┌┐^)•°

Mind to Review minna ^^


End file.
